post mortem
by chemistae
Summary: Thinking that you're the only human left alive is lonely. Who would've thought that one boy could not only change her whole life, but her destiny to? [Zombie apocalypse AU]
1. chapter 1

**_I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters. All credits go to Hiro Mashima._**

The world's population was expanding by 83 million people a year. Back then, experts thought the planet would contain around ten billion people by the year 2050. No one had seen the end of the world coming.

Lucy Heartfilia was 17 years old during the uprise and She'll never forget what happened that day. She and her parents were on their way in the company's limousine, when they got stuck between the other cars while they were on a bridge. "What the fuck is going on?" her father, Jude Heartfilia, had been a very impatient man, which is the reason why he told the driver to go outside. Her mother held Lucy tight when people ran out of their cars. They were screaming and looked absolutely terrified. "Jude, what is going on?" She heard her mother talking to her father while she was looking at the driver.

What was he doing? He was just standing there and appeared to be staring at something. Lucy couldn't see what he was looking at due to the fact that she was still inside the car, but she would find out what it was sooner than she thought. A man in shabby clothing jumped on the driver. The scene outside the car didn't go unnoticed by the parents. All three of them looked out of the window so that they could watch this unknown man eat the meat of their driver's neck.

Her mother screamed, what caused the man to look at them. My eyes met Lucy's. He looked terrible with his skin, that appeared to be rotten, and a mouth covered in blood.

Her father screamed when many people like this man gathered around the car. Lucy could see the hunger in their eyes. She had never thought that something like this would happen, but Lucy instandly knew what was going on for some reason.

She screamed when someone grabbed her shoulder. "Lucy..." She looked up to her father. The 'people' outside managed to open the car door. Jude pushed her back. He shielded her with his own body while he was trying to grap his wife. Their hands touched before she was pulled outside.

That was the last thing Lucy would ever see of her mother. Some of the 'people' focused on her mother, while the others tried to grap Lucy and her father. She opened the door behind her and the both of them crawled outside. He grabbed her wrist and ran to the edge of the bridge. "You have to live." Declared her father. She could see the things approaching behind him. "I love you, honey and so does your mother." Was the last thing she heard before he pushed her over the edge.


	2. chapter 2

I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters. All credits go to Hiro Mashima.

Reading an exciting and adventurous novel was one of her favorite things to do. Reading made her more curious and made her think about things that made her life more interesting. It always has been Lucy's dream to become an author. She loved to think different about mundane things and to create stories from those things.

Is there a reason to live?

People used to live for their futures. Finish school, fall in love get a job, get married, start a family, and finish your adventure with the grandchildren and your partner. The uprise made Lucy think about a lot of things, but that one question has been haunting her for these past two years of surviving. What is the point? When Lucy thought about her end, it wouldn't take her a very long time to come to the conclusion that she'd rather shoot herself in the head then to end up as a meal for the undead. The memories of her parents were the last thing to keep her going for now.

* * *

One of the best qualities about a residential site, according to Lucy, is that there's no shortage of empty homes in a apocalypse. Lucy allowed a loud sigh to escape from her lips after she lay down on the bed inside the master bedroom of the house has been sleeping in for the past few days. The house was old and the furniture was very ugly, but the basement was a perfect spot to hide for the undead. The door was strong and there was a lot of powdered food. Lucy was very proud of herself after making this discovering. There is a farm nearby the house with a well, which made this spot even more perfect, for now at least. She'd have to move on eventually.

Lucy dreamed of finding a spot where she could stay for the rest of her days, to find people who she'd could spend the rest of her days with, because spending the last two years alone without finding any other living humans have caused Lucy to lose hope.

She moved from her comfortable spot to grab her bag. Her spot had only one disadvantage: the shortage of medicine. She'd have to travel to a new destination in a few days and having some medicine along the way could be lifesaving. Lucy had seen a pharmacy before she had arrived in this house, and that was the place where she was planning to go to. After attaching her whip to her belt and grabbing the rest of her weapons, Lucy went outside.

* * *

"Dammit…" Cursed Lucy when she accidently dropped a bottle of vitamins. Earlier, when she had arrived in the pharmacy, she had seen a few walkers outside. Walkers don't really scare her, but the fact that the amount of walkers outside is growing, is what was scaring her right now. Why are they here? Did she do something to draw them out? Once she had everything she needed, Lucy ran to the back of the building. On the backdoor was a chain with a lock, but that was no match for Lucy's axe. She ran outside, but stopped already after a few feet. Many walkers looked up to Lucy, dropped everything that they were doing and started to walk towards her.

Lucy's heart was racing in her chest and her limbs were shaking. She was surrounded and she couldn't handle all these walkers on her own. Was this the end? Lucy took a deep, but shaky breath, and prepared herself for the upcoming fight.

The first few walkers had been easy for Lucy. She managed to bash in their brains with her axe. Her experience was lifesaving at moments like these. She had gained strength in her arms in the past two years and could kill walkers pretty easy, but a horde like this? Lucy's heart was racing. She had no idea if she was getting out of this situation alive. A loud shot pulled Lucy out of her thoughts, but she stayed focused on the life-threatening group of killers in front of her, which she was slaughtering one by one. Another shot followed. What was going on? "Hey, you!" Lucy's eyes met onyx ones. A human? She was mesmerized by his eyes when a female walker with long dead hair got a hold on her arm and bit her.


	3. chapter 3

I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters. All credits go to Hiro Mashima.

A loud sound made him look up. With his gun in the hand, he started to walk towards the sound. Natsu leaned his back against a spot on the wall very close to the corner. He quickly turned and was ready to shoot. A flash of blue stopped him om the last moment. "Happy!" scolded Natsu, while he was trying to catch his breath, "You scared the shit out of me!" The blue dog barked happily to his owner. "There was also no food inside this building." Speculated Natsu. When he heard a loud grumble, he couldn't help it. His laughter echoed through the hallway. "Let's go, buddy."

Natsu was driving through the streets of the town called Hargeon with happy next to him. The dog was sleeping next to him. Natsu couldn't help but notice that the streets were awfully quiet. When he arrived, there were quite some walkers on the streets. It was too empty to his liking and he knew something was going on. When he passed the towns pharmacy, he saw a horde of walkers. Natsu hit the brakes as soon as he saw a blonde girl in the midst of the horde. "Stay here, Hap."

Natsu stepped outside. The girl was occupied with killing walkers with an axe. Natsu approached the horde. The walkers didn't seem to notice him at first, but that changed once he had shot the first walker in front of him. The girl didn't even notice him, but Natsu could more than understand that the walkers were her first priority right now. He didn't have much bullets left and she looked as if she was getting tired. "Hey, you!"

Natsu's eyes met her brown ones. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Natsu kept on fighting with a spare machete he had on his belt. He froze when he heard her scream. Natsu could see a how a walker had its teeth in her arm. "No!" The girl bashed its brains in with her axe, and the walker fell on the ground. Her sleeve was ripped and Natsu could see something dark underneath the material.

"Girl, we need to get out of here!" Natsu was yelling, trying to overcome the moaning noise of the walkers. He knew that she had heard him, but he didn't receive a response from the girl. Her eyes met his again. "Follow me!" He grabbed the hand that didn't hold the axe and dragged her along with him when he ran towards his car.

Both of them were killing some walkers on their way to his car, but they both made it. Natsu could see that the car was not surrounded by walkers and that Happy was in the back of the car, barking at them. "You can let go of me, I'll get in!" This was the first time that she had spoken to him, and he listened. He released her hand and ran to the other side of the car. The walkers had arrived at her side of the car, and it wouldn't take very long before his side would be taken by the undead to, but Natsu succeeded in entering the car. Positioned in the driver's seat, he looked to the girl. All of the doors were closed, and both Happy and the girl were safe and alive inside. "Put your seatbelt on." Was the last thing Natsu said before he drove away.

"Are you okay?" Said Natsu. He was worried about the fact that she was bit on her arm. The girl somehow knew that he was referring to her arm. "My arm is fine, look." She reached out her arm for him to see that it was okay. Natsu was riding on a deserted road and stopped the car before he was going to take a look at her arm. He held her arm very careful while he was checking the wound. He was expecting to see a bloody and very nasty wound when he lifted her sleeve up, but saw a layer of duct tape instead. "Walkers were once human. I don't think that you can bite through two layers of duct tape."

He looked up to her, and then back to her arm, before bursting out in laughter. "What?" Natsu could hear that she was getting annoyed. "Sorry, but that's pretty smart." Natsu took a deep breath. "Natsu Dragneel and that," Natsu pointed at Happy who was sleeping in the backseat of the car, "That is Happy." The girl looked at his hand before shaking it. "Lucy Heartfilia."

"So Lucy, can I take you back to your group?" Natsu looked back to the road, ready to restart the car, when his stomach growled. Lucy laughed softly before she handed him a small package from her backpack. "Thanks for earlier." Natsu took the package and opened it. He saw a few pieces of meat. Lucy smiled while she saw her savior devouring the food she had given him. He must have been very hungry. "Thank you for the offer, but I'm alone. I haven't seen another truly living human being in a very long time." Lucy was playing with her backpack, that was at the end of her feet. Natsu stopped eating and looked at her. "That must have been very lonely. This must be your lucky day." She looked confused. "Come with me. You don't have to be alone ever again." Lucy's smile grew. She somehow knew that this was going to be the beginning of an adventure. "Okay!" 

An adventure she would start with these two strange companions.  


	4. chapter 4

I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters. All credits go to Hiro Mashima.

Lucy woke up when Natsu opened the door she was leaning on. Natsu caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground. "Careful there, weirdo." She wanted to yell at him for calling her a weirdo, but she let him off the hook since he saved her from a face full of dirt.

"Natsu, why did we stop?" Lucy got out of the car and stood next to the pink-haired male. "Because we're here." Lucy looked up to a giant fence. Above the gate was written in black paint: _Fairy Tail_. "Wah… It's huge."

"Guys!" Natsu yelled at someone on the gates. Lucy hadn't noticed them before he hid. "We're back!" Happy barked along with Natsu. Lucy hit him on the back of his head. "Shut up, idiot. Walkers are attracted to sound." Lucy tried to look upset, but she enjoyed it. She was happy that she wasn't on her own anymore. Someone from above looked down at the two. Lucy could hear some voices coming from the other side of the wall before the gate opened for them.

Lucy looked happily at all the people inside. "It's amazing…" a white-haired woman, who looked too familiar to Lucy, walked towards the duo. "Welcome back, Natsu, Happy."  
"Hey, Natsu. Let's settle our fight from the other time!" a black-haired male stood next to Lucy, before he stormed off to Natsu. Lucy looked at the two males, who started fighting each other immediately, and smiled. Was this how her life was going to be from now on?

"My, a newcomer?" Lucy looked to the woman, who stood behind her, and figured where she knew her from. "Mirajane right?" she smiled at Lucy and nodded. "You don't have to worry about it. It happens all the time." Lucy looked at the fighting men with Mira, but had a worried look on her face. She was right when a person crashed into the two.

The raven-haired man got up slowly and looked at Natsu, who was standing in front of them with a victorious smirk. "Oi, Gray. Where's your underwear?" Lucy saw a piece of clothing in his hands, what caused her to look at this 'gray' person Natsu was talking to. She screamed when she saw all of his naked glory. "Damnit, how did this happen?" Mira was standing with Lucy in a corner while rubbing the poor traumatized girls back. "Isn't it fun this way?" Lucy looked at the fighting crowd. "So much fun…"

"That's enough!" Everyone stopped fighting after the command of the unknown voice. "Cut it out you fools!" Lucy looked around her to see who the owner is of the voice. "my… you were here master?" Mira looked at the small man, who was currently walking up to the two of them. "And who is this, Mira?" asked the man. "Master, this is …."

Mira's voice faded when she figured that she didn't know the girls name. "Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu brought me here." She extended her hand. "Welcome to Fairy Tail. My name is Makarov Dreyar." He said while shaking her hand. "Would you mind coming to my office with me?" Lucy looked at Mira, who had a smile on her face, and knew that it would be okay.

* * *

"How did you and Natsu meet?" Lucy sat on a chair, which was positioned in front of the desk. "I was ambushed by a horde and Natsu just happened to be there. He saved my life, and I'm grateful for that." Makarov nodded. "I'm sorry for asking all these questions, but I have to be sure." Lucy shook her head. "It's okay, you've got a whole family to look after." The sad smile on her face didn't go unnoticed by the master. "Where is your family, if I may ask?"

Lucy looked at Makarov with big eyes. "They are…" she felt a hand on her own and knew that she had said enough. "I know a great place for you to live from now on, but you have to understand that you will have to live with someone else. Space is limited these days." Lucy quickly replaced the sad look with a smile. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy. Welcome to our family." Makarov said.

* * *

"Mira," The said woman looked around towards the pinkette who called her "Where is Lucy? I thought she was with you." Mira shook her head. "She joined master in his office while you were fighting with Gray." Natsu nodded, and was ready to leave when Mira stopped him. "I'm sure she'll be okay, Natsu, but it was obvious that she was uncomfortable." He had a worried look on his face. "It is more difficult for her than I thought it would be." Mira was confused by his words. "What is more difficult?" she asked. Mira could see him thinking about whether or not telling the woman what he was talking about. "Lucy has spent the last two years all by herself."

Mira was shocked by his words. "I promised her that she won't have to be lonely ever again, and I'm planning on keeping that promise." Mira looked at Natsu and knew that this was out of the ordinary for him. She somewhat felt that this was the start of something big.


	5. chapter 5

I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters. All credits go to Hiro Mashima.

Lucy was walking between the buildings, trying to find her way to the apartment Makarov had given her. "How am I supposed to find it?" Lucy was desperate to find the place, because it was getting dark. Nightfall was a sign to find shelter and although she knew that she would be safe between these walls, Lucy was in a hurry to find the apartment. "Can I help you with something?" Lucy reached for the whip on her belt and was ready to attack who or what was behind her.

A friendly smile made Lucy drop her whip. A blue-haired girl looked at Lucy with a shocked look on her face. "It's okay, you know? We've all been there." The girl picked Lucy's whip up and gave it back to her. "I'm sorry. It's hard to forget that I'm not surrounded by walkers anymore." Apologized Lucy. The girl extended her hand towards Lucy. "My name is Levy, and I think that you're the Lucy I've heard about."

Lucy was hesitant about it, but shook her hand anyway. "I didn't know that I was interesting enough to be the topic of your conversation." Levy shook her head . "Natsu asked me to guide you through your first days here when he's not here to do that himself." Lucy rolled her eyes. "He's so… considerate."

"Levy, I kind of need your help with something." She looked up to Lucy. "Sure, whatever you need." Lucy was a bit nervous to ask a favor from someone she had just met, but she knew that she would never find it on her own. "Can you show me the way to my apartment?" Levy laughed as soon as she heard the question. "Of course, follow me."

* * *

Lucy got out of the bathroom after her bath. She was wearing the other pair of clothing she had with her. It was a simple dark green shirt with her favorite pair of black skinny jeans underneath. She held the layers of duct tape from her arms in her hand. Lucy knew that she lost all the hair on her arms while peeling it off, but it felt good to be clean. Levy was a very nice girl. Once they found out that both of them were bookworms, Levy insisted that they would become friends. A new friend. Lucy couldn't make the smile on her face disappear. Life had taken an pleasant turn for her.

The apartment was rather big, it has a lot of storage space, pure white walls, scent of wood, a fireplace, a cooking stove, and the mysterious luggage of her new roommate. Lucy looked at her own luggage on the bed. She didn't have much, but she had what she needed to survive. Traveling light was important. "It indeed is, but I've got my car to use as a luggage storage on the road." It was the second time that day that Lucy reached for her whip, but this time she grabbed air. Her whip was not on her, but with her luggage on the bed.

"What are you doing here, Natsu?" Lucy tried to hide the fact that he scared the shit out of her, but she knew that he noticed, she simply knew. "Mira told me you got a new place, and I was surprised to see you here. Why were you talking to yourself?" Lucy pouted. It was just a thing she developed over the years. If you have no one to talk to, you'll start talking to yourself. After that, you'll lose the awareness. Thinking and speaking sounds the same and you've got no idea what you're saying out loud. "Are you here to see me?" Natsu sat down on the couch. "I came here to see my new roommate."

Based on the stuff, Lucy had already concluded that the roommate was a male, but she had never thought that it could be him. "What did you just say?" Lucy looked at the male on the other side of the couch. "We're roommates, you know. Partners, a team!" He said with a smile on his face "Happy is waiting for us at the main building. We want you to go with us again." Lucy blinked. "Why would you want me to go with you again?"

He let out a loud sigh. This girl was dense. "Like I already told you, we're partners! And besides, we like it when you're here." The girl in front of him seemed to hesitate. "But I'm not very good with others."

"Levy told me something else." Natsu stood up and walked over to the kitchen of the apartment. That was right, Natsu was the one who asked Levy to look after her. "Natsu," he instantly stopped walking and looked at her "I wanted to thank you for everything." He shook his head. "No biggie."

* * *

After Lucy had settled in, she went to the main building. Mira was behind the bar, where Lucy took a seat. "Can I ask you something, Mira?" the barmaid nodded. "Natsu asked me to be his partner, but what is his job actually? He left our apartment before I had the chance to ask him." Mira squealed when she heard what Lucy said. "You guys live together?" Mira could already see little kids with pink hair and brown eyes running around. "That is not what I asked you, Mira." Said Lucy, choosing to ignore where Mira wanted the conversation to go.

"Sorry." The barmaid regained her posture. "Natsu makes trips to the outside world for supplies. He does that together with Happy." Lucy wanted to hit herself for not thinking about that herself. That is how she met Natsu. "Don't forget Lucy, Mira." Lucy heard Natsu's voice coming from behind. "You don't have to force yourself to be in a team with flame brain, you know?" Lucy looked at the black haired male next to her. She hadn't even noticed that he was there. "Wanna fight, Ice princess?" she could hear that Natsu didn't like the nickname 'Ice princess' had for him.

A orange haired man ran towards the people at the bar. "Natsu, gray!" the name Gray was a lot better than ice princess. "What's up, Loke?" Natsu completely forgot about his upcoming fight with Gray. "Erza's back!" the name Erza seemed to scare the shit out of the two boys. Lucy turned to Mira. "Who is Erza?" Mira pointed at something as a reply to her question. Lucy followed her finger and saw a beautiful red haired woman. It was obvious that Natsu and Gray weren't the only ones tat were afraid of her. The whole room seemed to be very tense and Lucy had to admit that the woman was very intimidating.

"Is master back?" Erza had a very loud voice. She was dressed in some kind of armor. "He's attending a meeting." Said someone. "Very well. Natsu, Gray!" the two boys almost jumped at the sound of their names. "Y-yes? " Gray said with a shaky voice. "I heard something troubling today. Usually i would consult master about this, but this is rather urgent. I need your help. You'll come with me, right?"

"What!?"


	6. chapter 6

I don't own Fairy Tail or the charaters. All credits go to Hiro Mashima.

Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Gray were standing close to the main gate, waiting for Erza. "You two are causing trouble again…" Lucy looked disappointed at the two fighting boys in front of her. Happy was barking at the two. "Why am I here again? " Lucy asked herself. Natsu stopped with the fight and walked over to the sulking girl. "Because Mira asked you to. Probably because we don't really get along well if it's just the three of us." He draped his arm around her shoulders and smiled brightly. "Oi, don't touch my car, Popsicle!" Natsu stormed off to the male, who was leaning against his car.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" Lucy looked behind her and saw Erza approaching the group. Lucy couldn't hear Natsu and Gray's argument anymore. "You were in Fairy Tail yesterday…" said Erza once she laid her eyes on Lucy. Lucy bowed politely. "My name is Lucy, and I'm new. Mira asked me to tag along." Erza nodded. "So you're the one that people were talking about. I'm Erza nice to meet you."

Lucy sat behind Natsu, who wasn't driving his own car, but was leaning against the door. He didn't look so well. Lucy could see the bruise on Natsu's head he received from Erza when he refused to let her drive his car. "You're pathetic, Natsu." Said Gray, who sat behind Erza, who was driving. Between Lucy and Gray on the backseat, was a sleeping Happy. Lucy couldn't resist to pet the sleeping dog. "Motion sickness?" Erza nodded. "He was fine when we drove back to Fairy tail." Lucy looked at Natsu. Did something happen to him? "He doesn't get sick when he's behind the wheel himself, for some reason." Said Gray.

"Where are we going?" asked Lucy. "We're going to another group of survivors to see how they're doing. I heard from some people that we haven't heard from them in a while." Lucy couldn't believe what Erza was saying. Fairy tail itself had a lot of people, but another group? Lucy had always thought that she could be the last living human on earth. You'll lose hope after two years without another human. This was amazing. When Natsu groaned, Lucy took a piece of his scarf. She carefully lifted his head, and put the cloth between his head and the uncomfortable door.

"Are you afraid that something happened to them?" Erza got a serious look on her face. "The dead aren't the only ones you should fear, Lucy." Gray spoke when Erza didn't. Lucy didn't understand what he was saying. "We have met plenty of people who aren't good. They kill people and use them for their own advantage." What? Lucy had been lucky to meet Natsu. She can't even imagine what people like that would've done to a girl, who was all by herself.

* * *

"IT STOPPED!" Natsu happily lay on the grass next to the road. The group had been driving for hours now, and decided to take a break. Erza was looking at a map of the area together with Gray. Happy lay next to Natsu. Lucy walked up to him and sat next to him on the ground, unsure what else to do. "Are you okay?" It surprised her how quickly he had recovered after the car stopped. Natsu nodded and smiled to reduce her worries. "Have you met people like that?" She wasn't sure if he knew what she was talking about, since he looked as if he was dying in the car. "Yeah, but you don't have to worry about it." Lucy could see that he indeed wasn't worried about it at all. "Not many people mess with Fairy tail. We've got quite the reputation."

"But Fairy tail messes with people?" Lucy looked at Gray and Erza. "I could hear them talking about attacking." Natsu sat up to look her in the eyes. "If something is wrong, we have to help them. They are our friends and if we need to attack to protect them, we will." Natsu lay his hand on her shoulder. "You're one of us now. If someone is after you, they are going to regret it. We will protect our friend." Lucy tried to hold back the tears. She struggled with the sudden explosion of people in her life, but Natsu seemed to make it a lot easier. "Thanks, Natsu." Lucy petted Happy before she got up to see if she could help the others.

"That is the wall around their camp. The exits are these two dots." Erza showed her a weird circle on the map. It was drawn with a pencil and ' ' was written next to it. "It is not too far from here. Shouldn't we check if there is a reason to attack first?" asked Lucy. She thought that avoiding violence would be the best thing to do. "The camp is located on a very difficult spot. If we go there, we definitely will be seen by someone. The best thing to do is going there with a plan." Lucy nodded. They had more experience with these things. "We'll approach them from both side. Me and Natsu take the car and try the front gate, while Lucy and Gray are walking to the back."

Natsu stood next to Erza, across Lucy. "I'll go with Luce. There's no way I'll let her go with pervy popsicle." Lucy could see that Gray was annoyed, but he could do anything because of Erza's presence. Natsu looked at Lucy to see what see thought about it. She was looking at the map. "You don't have to worry about her, she'll be safe with Gray." Stated Erza. Lucy didn't say anything, but she was quietly hoping that Erza would let her go with Natsu. "How can I know if she's okay, when she's not with me? It's not like we have cellphones like we used to."

"Can't she take care of herself?" asked Gray. " _She_ can speak for herself." Lucy looked at the three. They were talking about here like she wasn't there. "And yeah, I can take care of myself. I have for the past two years." Natsu was smiling at the blonde. "If you say so." Erza started folding the map. "How well are you with fighting walkers?" Lucy was thinking. "I will need some things from my bag if I am going to fight walkers." Erza nodded. "Good, we'll continue our quest."

"Gray, can I ask you something?" Lucy and Gray were walking through the woods together. Both of them had their weapons in the hand if they came across some walkers. Lucy had her own axe and whip. Gray had a bow in the hand and a quiver with arrows on his back. He hummed to let her know that he was listening. "Why does Natsu call you popsicle?" Lucy could understand the pervy part, since her first meeting with Gray was… not pleasant. "Me and Natsu have known each other for a long time. A lot of people in Fairy tail have. I used to be the owner of an ice cream parlor." Lucy nodded. That made sense. "And Natsu?" She was curious about his life before all of this. "Flame breath used to be a firefighter."

Gray stopped and stood on still. She looked at him. Why would he stop? They were almost there, if Lucy remembered it correctly. "Lucy, don't you think that we should've seen some walkers by now?" Lucy looked at her surroundings. Nothing? He was right. "Let's continue, but we have to be careful. Maybe all the walkers have formed a horde." They continued their way towards the camp..

They arrived not too long after Gray's observation. "Oh My God." Lucy could see a massive wall, just like the one that protected Fairy tail. However, this one had one thing the one at Fairy tail did not have. The whole camp was surrounded by walkers. There were hundred walkers, no, a thousand walkers. "We know now why the forest was so empty. They're all here." Lucy was spooked by the massive amount of walkers and it felt as if she couldn't speak anymore.

"It seems that the inside of the camp is still walker-free. Natsu and Erza will probably find a way to enter the camp, and so will we." When Gray started walking, Lucy got a grip on his arm. "There is no way in hell that I will try to enter that camp without a plan. I'm not in the mood to die today." She told him. Gray looked at the horde of walkers and nodded. "You're right. what's on your mind?" Lucy grinned. This was her chance to prove that she was useful for this group.

Gray put the string back and focused on his target. Lucy stood behind him, watching his back. They had to create a distraction. Make the horde move somewhere else, so that they could reach the gate. There were some cars far from the gate. Lucy hoped that the cars would work along with her plan. She heard Gray releasing the arrow. They watched the arrow go through the window of one of the cars and loud alarm followed. Lucy released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The horde went towards the loud sound that came from the car. "Come on. I don't know how long we've got!"


End file.
